Suction powered pool cleaning robots are well known. In general, such robots are adapted for use for cleaning a pool while being powered by an external vacuum and filtering system. The robot is designed to traverse, e.g., the bottom and/or side surfaces of the pool when attached to a hose of the vacuum system. Water which is drawn through the hose is typically filtered and returned to the pool. Thus, a main function of the robot is to carry the hose about the pool surfaces to be cleaned. Such robots may scan along a pre-determined path based on the arrangement of mechanical elements.